Until the Next Life
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: "There was nothing we could do. I had to watch Matt slowly kill himself." Rated for yaoi, drug use and death. Sequel up, "The Next Life".


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

This is kinda a song fic. Kinda, it's a cross between _Aerials _by System of a Down, _The Belle of the Ball _and _In Loving Memory _by Beneath the Sky. The last two are screamo. If you look up the song and the lyrics and listen while you read, you can hear the words. Screamo is just awesome that way. Anyway, this is really sad and I'm kinda disturbed that I can write this.

I really love reviews. They help me make better stories with better sex in them.

* * *

"Matt?" I called my loves name as I opened the door to our room. I clicked my bedside lamp on. Matt was asleep on my side of the bed.

A small smile graced my lips. "Matty, move over."

"No…" Matt moaned out sleepily. I just nudged him over gently. "No!"

"Hush, love, it's just me."

"Mells?" his eyes barely opened.

"Yeah, love, it's Mells." I said as I climbed in next yo him. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I took something to help me sleep. It's hard to sleep when I'm s stressed."

"I know. Go to sleep."

"No, it hasn't kicked in yet. I was just dozing." Matt said as he kissed me.

"Matty, I don't think that this is a good idea." I said even as I ran my hands down his body and tucked him beneath me.

"Sounds like an awesome idea if you ask me." he thrust his tongue into my mouth when I opened it to say that it didn't. I groaned and pushed my hips into his.

He pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room where it landed on the floor. His shirt soon followed as did the rest of our clothing.

I sucked his neck and bit down softly, gaining a pleasured moan from my little love. "Mello! God, please baby, please, give it to me! Please!" Matt cried out as he grabbed my hips and pulled down, causing my cock to rub his.

I bit my lip and watched as his eyes slid closed and his mouth popped open so he could breath deeper, moan louder. I quickly pulled the lube from under my pillow.

Matt opened his eyes and stared up at me as I put some on my fingers. "Matty, baby, open your legs for me, love." he nodded shyly and moved.

I pushed my finger in gently and met with little resistance from the tight ring. Matt moaned and pushed down on my finger, ever eager for more pleasure. My second finger joined the first and I watched the pain flash across his face before the please returned and a cry escaped him. I thrust my fingers into him, gently at first then worked up pace. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as I hit his prostate.

"Please, Mello! Please! I need more!" he called as he raised his hips and pushed down onto my fingers as I thrust in a third finger. "No, Mello, I can't wait, I need you! I want you in me, please!"

I nodded and pulled my fingers from his body. I grabbed the lube and quickly used it on my cock. "Are you ready, love?"

"Yes, god dammit, Mello!" he said as he grabbed my cock and lined me up with him. He started to push down onto me but I stopped him.

"No, Matty, stop, you'll hurt yourself doing that." I explained before I gently pushed into him.

"Ah, Mello!" Matt sighed as he wrapped his legs around my waist. I felt myself slid deeper into the burning heat that was my lover. "Faster!"

Pulling out until just my head was in him, I picked up his hips and slammed back in to him. He screamed in pleasure and thrust up at me as much as he could with me holding him.

I continued with this until he was moaning and screaming my name loudly, for all of Wammy's to hear.

"Please, Mello, please. I need to come, please!" I slammed in faster and, wrapping my hand around his cock and pumping it, I ran my thumb over his slit.

He bit my shoulder, muffling his scream of pleasure as he came all over us both and clamped down on my cock still thrusting into him. I soon followed him into the ecstasy of orgasm and then fell down on him, breathing heavily in his ear.

Not long after that, Matt stopped talking. He wouldn't talk at all. He stopped going to school and became a drugie. He did anything he could get his hands on. He would smoke meth and be up for days on end, just playing video games.

The only problem was that I had left by then. I was with the Mafia trying to beat Near at getting Kira. I should have been there, helping him. But, no I wasn't. Near told me what Roger could tell him. I stopped what I was doing and left for Wammy's that very same day.

There was nothing we could do. I had to watch Matt slowly kill himself. Had to watch as he took drugs and smoked meth. Threw himself into games. Gambled away his money. I couldn't believe that all I could do was watch.

Now, I had to watch as his coffin was lowered into the ground. The love of my life gone from me, until the next life.


End file.
